mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Gumble
'''Barney Gumble '''is Homer's first best friend from The Simpsons TV series. He was mentioned when Homer got a taxi from Internet Heroes but never appeared and he is a supporting character in Super Legend Heroes Part Three and Four and A View To Paris. Personality Before Barney started drinking, he was a very intelligent young man, but while studying for the S.A.T.s Homer offered him one of Abe's beers. After giving in to Homer, Barney took his first sip and quickly downed the entire can. His clothes and hair quickly became a mess and he ran out of Homer's house. Barney is almost always seen in Moe's Tavern, where he is a regular. His desperation for alcohol has been the source of many jokes. He has a quavering, slightly broken voice and a distinctive loud belch (although he sings completely differently, having a beautiful "Irish tenor" type voice), as well as a characteristic wandering eye. He remains friendly and good-natured despite his unfortunate condition. Heavyset, slovenly, and unmarried (though occasionally seen with women), he lives in a very untidy and sparsely-furnished apartment. It has also been implied that he has "lived" in Moe's Tavern. Barney drinks so compulsively that Moe had to send his beer tab to NASA for it to be calculated: it ultimately came out as fourteen billion dollars worth of beer (although Moe mistakenly stated it was seventy billion dollars until he realized that that was actually the cost of the Voyager Spacecraft), and has contributed to at least one of his fellow barflies' beer tab (such as when Homer went to Japan). Barney has survived experiences such as exploding zeppelins, malfunctioning Jet packs, and being crushed by a falling table. He is occasionally seen doing some sort of manual labor, such as working for his Uncle Al at Barney's Bowlarama, but has also been the owner of a successful snowplowing business and been employed by NASA as an astronaut. Barney states that he is 43 years old and his first name was revealed to be Bernard, although he also appears to be in the same high school class as Homer in flashbacks. When streaking at his high school prom earned him "about a decade's worth of detention", it was hinted that he was either to be held back a year, or had already repeated. Barney also apparently takes pictures of Legs' sister, as stated in "Homie the Clown" when Homer states he is "Barney Gumble" after the mob picks him up thinking he is Krusty. When alcohol is not readily available, Barney is seen drinking just about anything, such as turpentine, varnish, rubbing alcohol, and brake fluid. In addition, when someone forces him to be sober from alcohol, he sometimes becomes murderous and deranged, which happened on at least two occasions. Internet Heroes He was mentioned while Homer says Thanks to him at the White House as a Taxi Driver... Super Legend Heroes TBA A View to Paris TBA Gallery Barney.png|Barney as he appears in Super Legend Heroes 6E955409-4627-4E28-BE2B-11B42D2715B0.jpeg Category:Supporting characters Category:Humans Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Super legend heroes Category:Adults Category:A view to paris Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Summoned